Vampire Secrets
by Emiko Hatake
Summary: Emiko was your typical blood-drinking vampire in Cross Acaademy School. Nothing was special in her life until she realized a secret kept from her for years...


**Vampire Secrets **

By: Emiko Hatake

[Place: Cross Academy High School [Moon Dorm-Kimi's and Emi's

As the sun went rose down, Emiko woke up followed by her roommate Kimiko. Emiko turned over and moaned. "Ohiyo!" Kimiko shouted. "Uhhhhh," Emiko answered. Suddenly, Emiko got up quickly and headed toward the bathroom. When she got back, Kimiko asked, "Dai jo bu deska?" Emiko shook her head and drank some water. Kimiko suggested going to the headmaster for some help, but Emiko disagreed. Kimiko urged her to go, but she still refused. So when Emiko went to sleep and said, "I'm skipping the classes for tonight." "Don't worry! I'll tell the teachers," Kimiko replied. Kimiko got dressed and rushed out. She met up with Natsuhi and Datenshi. "Huh? Where's Emi?" "She's sick." "Oh." And so, they walked to class talking about her.

Meanwhile... 

Emiko decided she wanted to go to her classes with or without her sickness. So she got up, got dressed, and opened the door into the hallway. As she closed the door behind her, someone smashed into her…HARD!!! "Ahhh!! Gomen!! I didn't see you!!!" yelled the vice president. "I'm fine," Emiko answered sleepily. Then Ichijo helped her up and looked into her eyes. "You sure?" "Hai." "I just didn't see you while I was…" Emiko collapsed and was knocked out cold. "---running….OH MY GA!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!?!?!?" Ichijo didn't know what to do, he ran around the room panicking and sweating. But then he stopped to think. '_Either I should tell Kaname, or go to the headmaster._' Then he decided, he picked her up and ran outside to meet the headmaster. Zero, who was enraged by his presence, stopped him. He pulled out his _Bloody Rose_ and was about to shoot. Behind him was Yuki who stopped him. "Why are you here? It's against the rules to be out here!!!" "Yuki-chan!!! Please let me pass!!! She's collapsed and I need to see the headmaster!!" Ichijo pleaded. "Okay, follow me!! Zero put your gun down." They ran to the headmaster's office and he inspected her. He found a high fever and something else, but they don't know what. Headmaster Cross called for Kaname and he found out that she had a stomach problem for digesting expired blood tablets. She was very hungry due to throwing up what ever went into her stomach. Kaname said to Yuki, "Thank you for helping them." "No problem!" Yuki blushed. She thanked everyone and went back with Ichijo and Kaname.

Meanwhile back in class… 

Datenshi was leaning on her hand feeling bored. Natsuhi fiddled with her pencil. Kimiko was thinking and worrying about Emiko. All three weren't paying attention to the teacher because he only gives lectures for the whole time in class. Some people were worried that something was wrong because the president and the vice were missing as well. Natsuhi thought '_If only I was sick…' _and sighed heavily. She felt someone grab her hand, she looked over her pencil and it was Kain looking at her sincerely. Natsuhi looked and whispered, "What are you doing?" "Can't a guy hold his girl'shand?"he whispered back. "Of course he can, but not now! We'll get caught!" "I don't care," he answered and he squeezed tighter. Natsuhi was surprised, but she was happy. What ran through Kimiko's mind was a different story, she was very worried about Emiko, but she had to pay attention in class. She thought, '_I wonder if Emi's sleeping well, I remember one time I fell out of bed!! Oh no!! She might die with her illness!! What if she goes to school ignoring her sickness!! I must stop her!!!!' _Well...you get the idea.

Datenshi looked at the cute couple in front of her sighing in loneliness. '_I wish I had a boyfriend who was sweet to me! You're lucky BUG!!!_' she thought and she pouted.

Continuing with the story before… 

As they were walking in the night watched by Zero until they passed through the gates, all three were quiet. "Gomen, I didn't mean to give you both trouble," Emiko confessed. "Nonsense we were glad to help Emiko-chan," Ichijo answered with a smile. "How long does it take 'til I can find the cure?" Emiko asked weakly. "Tonight. Here take these medicinal pills once a day for two weeks with real blood," Kaname answered. He held out the bag of pills and she took them in her hands. "Arigotou Kaname-sama," Emiko bowed. "And may I be the volunteer to give you the blood," Ichijo said with a little bow. "I couldn't." "Don't worry," Ichijo reassured. When they passed through the doors of the dorm, Ichijo pleaded Emiko to take his blood while Kaname went separate ways from them. As they walked up the stairs, they still argued about taking his blood. When they reached the hallway, Emiko stopped and felt dizzy…she almost fell, but Ichijo caught her. She mumbled, "Gomen…I…" Ichijo hugged her. "Please…please I want to take care of you…I had promised myself that a long time ago that I would.

Emiko thought, '_Promised? I don't understand.' _He lets go of her, held out a knife from his pocket, and sliced a deep wound on his left hand. He winced in pain as the blood rushed out and told Emiko, "Please take it…how else are you going to get better?" Emiko backed away a little looking very unsure, but she was so hungry! '_I have to resist…but I can't deny food that's offered to me. But this is wrong! What should I do?' _Ichijo held out the bloody hand and stroked Emiko's cheek with the tips of his fingers. His eyes looked deeply into hers. '_I'll regret this but…' _"O-okay. I'll do it," she said. She took one pill out of the bag and popped it in her mouth. Then she gulped and licked Ichijo's crimson hand. She held his hand while pushing it closer to her mouth. She drank all of the blood in his hand in a short amount of time. She stopped, looking embarrassed as she wiped the excess blood off her lips. "No, go on. I know you're hungry," Ichijo answered happily. More blood flowed on his hand (since it was a deep wound **DUH**!!!) and Emiko pulled his hand near to her mouth, but she shook her head. She pushed his hand away and said, "That's enough." "Alright then," he said, "I'll let you rest, see you later then Emiko-chan." He turned around and was walking away, but then, she yelled, "Wait Ichijo-sempai!!!" "Yes Emiko?" She ripped the bottom of her black blouse and said, "Let me bandage you wound first before you go." He smiled and held out his hand, " Arigotou." When she had tied it, they both smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. She gasped and he smiled even wider. He winked and left her.

Thee End 


End file.
